ultimatesoapfanfandomcom-20200216-history
Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor
This category was first introduced in 1979. Nominees and Winners Winners are noted in bold: 1979 *Lewis Arlt (David Sutton, Search for Tomorrow) *Bernard Barrow (Johnny Ryan, Ryan's Hope) *Joseph Gallison (Neil Curtis, Days of our Lives) *Ron Hale (Roger Coleridge, Ryan's Hope) *'Peter Hansen (Lee Baldwin, ''General Hospital)' *Mandel Kramer (Bill Marceau, ''The Edge of Night) 1980 *Vasili Bogazianos (Mickey Dials, The Edge of Night) *'Warren Burton (Eddie Durrance, ''All My Children)' *Ron Hale (Roger Coleridge, ''Ryan's Hope) *Julius LaRosa (Renaldo, Another World) *Shepperd Strudwick (Timothy McCauley, Love of Life) 1981 *Richard Backus (Barry Ryan, Ryan's Hope) *Matthew Cowles (Billy Clyde Tuggle, All My Children) *Justin Deas (Tom Hughes, As the World Turns) *'Larry Haines (Stu Bergman, ''Search for Tomorrow)' *William Mooney (Paul Martin, ''All My Children) 1982 *Gerald Anthony (Marco Dane, One Life to Live) *'David Lewis (Edward Quartermaine, ''General Hospital)' *Doug Sheehan (Joe Kelly, ''General Hospital) *Darnell Williams (Jesse Hubbard, All My Children) 1983 *Anthony D. Call (Herb Callison, One Life to Live) *Al Freeman Jr. (Ed Hall, One Life to Live) *David Lewis (Edward Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Howard E. Rollins Jr. (Ed Harding, Another World) *John Stamos (Blackie Parrish, General Hospital) *'Darnell Williams (Jesse Hubbard, ''All My Children)' 1984 *Anthony D. Call (Herb Callison, ''One Life to Live) *'Justin Deas (Tom Hughes, ''As the World Turns)' *Louis Edmonds (Langley Wallingford, ''All My Children) *David Lewis (Edward Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Paul Stevens (Brian Bancroft, Another World) 1985 *Anthony D. Call (Herb Callison, One Life to Live) *Louis Edmonds (Langley Wallingford, All My Children) *'Larry Gates (H.B. Lewis, ''Guiding Light)' *David Lewis (Edward Quartermaine, ''General Hospital) *Robert LuPone (Zach Grayson, All My Children) 1986 *Louis Edmonds (Langley Wallingford, All My Children) *Al Freeman Jr. (Ed Hall, One Life to Live) *Larry Gates (H.B. Lewis, Guiding Light) *Gregg Marx (Tom Hughes, As the World Turns) *'John Wesley Shipp (Doug Cummings, ''As the World Turns)' 1987 *Anthony D. Call (Herb Callison, ''One Life to Live) *Justin Deas (Keith Timmins, Santa Barbara) *Richard Eden (Brick Wallace, Santa Barbara) *Al Freeman Jr. (Ed Hall, One Life to Live) *'Gregg Marx (Tom Hughes, ''As the World Turns)' 1988 *Bernard Barrow (Johnny Ryan, ''Ryan's Hope) *Nicolas Coster (Lionel Lockridge, Santa Barbara) *'Justin Deas (Keith Timmins, ''Santa Barbara)' *Mark LaMura (Mark Dalton, ''All My Children) *David Lewis (Edward Quartermaine, General Hospital) 1989 *Joseph Campanella (Harper Deveraux, Days of our Lives) *'Justin Deas (Keith Timmins, ''Santa Barbara)' *David Forsyth (John Hudson, ''Another World) *Quinn Redeker (Rex Sterling, The Young and the Restless) 1990 *Roscoe Born (Robert Barr, Santa Barbara) *'Henry Darrow (Rafael Castillo, ''Santa Barbara)' *Robert Gentry (Ross Chandler, ''All My Children) *Quinn Redeker (Rex Sterling, The Young and the Restless) *Kin Shriner (Scott Baldwin, General Hospital) *Kristoff St. John (Adam Marshall, Generations) *Jerry Ver Dorn (Ross Marler, Guiding Light) 1991 *'Bernard Barrow (Louis Slavinski, ''Loving)' *William Christian (Derek Frye, ''All My Children) *Stuart Damon (Alan Quartermaine, General Hospital) *William Roerick (Henry Chamberlain, Guiding Light) *Kin Shriner (Scott Baldwin, General Hospital) *Jerry Ver Dorn (Ross Marler, Guiding Light) 1992 *Bernard Barrow (Louis Slavinski, Loving) *'Thom Christopher (Carlo Hesser, ''One Life to Live)' *Rick Hearst (Alan-Michael Spaulding, ''Guiding Light) *Charles Keating (Carl Hutchins, Another World) *Jerry Ver Dorn (Ross Marler, Guiding Light) 1993 *'Gerald Anthony (Marco Dane, ''General Hospital)' *Thom Christopher (Mortimer Bern, ''One Life to Live) *Rick Hearst (Alan-Michael Spaulding, Guiding Light) *Charles Keating (Carl Hutchins, Another World) *Kin Shriner (Scott Baldwin, General Hospital) 1994 *Ian Buchanan (James Warwick, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Thom Chrisopher (Dante Partou, Loving) *'Justin Deas (Buzz Cooper, ''Guiding Light)' *Patrick Tovatt (Cal Stricklyn, ''As the World Turns) *Jerry Ver Dorn (Ross Marler, Guiding Light) 1995 *Ian Buchanan (James Warwick, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Keith Hamilton Cobb (Noah Keefer, All My Children) *Rick Hearst (Alan-Michael Spaulding, Guiding Light) *Roger Howarth (Todd Manning, One Life to Live) *'Jerry Ver Dorn (Ross Marler, ''Guiding Light)' 1996 *Frank Beaty (Brent Lawrence, ''Guiding Light) *Ian Buchanan (James Warwick, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Stuart Damon (Alan Quartermaine, General Hospital) *David Forsyth (John Hudson, Another World) *Michael Sutton (Stone Cates, General Hospital) *'Jerry Ver Dorn (Ross Marler, ''Guiding Light)' 1997 *Maurice Benard (Sonny Corinthos, ''General Hospital) *'Ian Buchanan (James Warwick, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *Stuart Damon (Alan Quartermaine, ''General Hospital) *Aaron Lustig (Tim Reid, The Young and the Restless) *Brad Maule (Tony Jones, General Hospital) *Scott Reeves (Ryan McNeil, The Young and the Restless) 1998 *Grant Aleksander (Phillip Spaulding, Guiding Light) *Ian Buchanan (James Warwick, The Bold and the Beautiful) *'Steve Burton (Jason Morgan, ''General Hospital)' *Michael E. Knight (Tad Martin, ''All My Children) *Scott Reeves (Ryan McNeil, The Young and the Restless) 1999 *'Stuart Damon (Alan Quartermaine, ''General Hospital)' *Michael E. Knight (Tad Martin, ''All My Children) *Christian LeBlanc (Michael Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *Kristoff St. John (Neil Winters, The Young and the Restless) *Jerry Ver Dorn (Ross Marler, Guiding Light) 2000 *Steve Burton (Jason Morgan, General Hospital) *Timothy Gibbs (Kevin Buchanan, One Life to Live) *Christian LeBlanc (Michael Baldwin, The Young and the Restless) *'Shemar Moore (Malcolm Winters, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Kristoff St. John (Neil Winters, ''The Young and the Restless) 2001 *Hunt Block (Craig Montgomery, As the World Turns) *Josh Duhamel (Leo du Pres, All My Children) *Benjamin Hendrickson (Hal Munson, As the World Turns) *'Michael E. Knight (Tad Martin, ''All My Children)' *Michael Park (Jack Snyder, ''As the World Turns) 2002 *Mark Consuelos (Mateo Santos, All My Children) *'Josh Duhamel (Leo du Pres, ''All My Children)' *Benjamin Hendrickson (Hal Munson, ''As the World Turns) *Paul Leyden (Simon Fraiser, As the World turns) *Cameron Mathison (Ryan Lavery, All My Children) 2003 *Josh Duhamel (Leo du Pres, All My Children) *'Benjamin Hendrickson (Hal Munson, ''As the World Turns)' *Christian LeBlanc (Michael Baldwin, ''The Young and the Restless) *Ron Raines (Alan Spaulding, Guiding Light) *Paul Anthony Stewart (Danny Santos, Guiding Light) 2004 *William deVry (Michael Cambias, All My Children) *'Rick Hearst (Ric Lansing, ''General Hospital)' *Christian LeBlanc (Michael Baldwin, ''The Young and the Restless) *Ron Raines (Alan Spaulding, Guiding Light) *James Reynolds (Abe Carver, Days of our Lives) 2005 *Jeff Branson (Jonathan Lavery, All My Children) *Tyler Christopher (Nikolas Cassadine, General Hospital) *Justin Deas (Buzz Cooper, Guiding Light) *Rick Hearst (Ric Lansing, General Hospital) *Cameron Mathison (Ryan Lavery, All My Children) *'Greg Rikaart (Kevin Fisher, ''The Young and the Restless)' 2006 *Tyler Christopher (Nikolas Cassadine, ''General Hospital) *'Jordan Clarke (Billy Lewis, ''Guiding Light)' *Trent Dawson (Henry Coleman, ''As the World Turns) *Grayson McCouch (Dusty Donovan, As the World Turns) *Greg Rikaart (Kevin Fisher, The Young and the Restless) 2007 *Trent Dawson (Henry Coleman, As the World Turns) *Dan Gauthier (Kevin Buchanan, One Life to Live) *'Rick Hearst (Ric Lansing, ''General Hospital)' *Greg Rikaart (Kevin Fisher, ''The Young and the Restless) *Kristoff St. John (Neil Winters, The Young and the Restless) 2008 *Daniel Cosgrove (Bill Lewis, Guiding Light) *Trent Dawson (Henry Coleman, As the World Turns) *Brian Kerwin (Charlie Banks, One Life to Live) *Greg Rikkart (Kevin Fisher, The Young and the Restless) *'Kristoff St. John (Neil Winters, ''The Young and the Restless)' 2009 *Bradford Anderson (Damien Spinelli, ''General Hospital) *'Jeff Branson (Shayne Lewis, ''Guiding Light)' *Van Hansis (Luke Snyder, ''As the World Turns) *'Vincent Irizarry (David Hayward, ''All My Children)' *Jacob Young (JR Chandler, ''All My Children) 2010 *Bradford Anderson (Damien Spinelli, General Hospital) *Ricky Paull Goldin (Jake Martin, All My Children) *Jonathan Jackson (Lucky Spencer, General Hospital) *Brian Kerwin (Charlie Banks, One Life to Live) *'Billy Miller (Billy Abbott, ''The Young and the Restless)' 2011 *Doug Davidson (Paul Williams, ''The Young and the Restless) *'Jonathan Jackson (Lucky Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Brian Kerwin (Charlie Banks, ''One Life to Live) *Billy Miller (Billy Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *Jason Thompson (Patrick Drake, General Hospital) 2012 *Bradford Anderson (Damien Spinelli, General Hospital) *Matthew Ashford (Jack Deveraux, Days of our Lives) *Sean Blakemore (Shawn Butler, General Hospital) *'Jonathan Jackson (Lucky Spencer, ''General Hospital)' *Jason Thompson (Patrick Drake, ''General Hospital) 2013 *Bradford Anderson (Damien Spinelli, General Hospital) *Jeff Branson (Ronan Malloy, The Young and the Restless) *'Scott Clifton (Liam Spencer, ''The Bold and the Beautiful)' *'Billy Miller (Billy Abbott, The Young and the Restless)' 2014 *Bradford Anderson (Damien Spinelli, ''General Hospital) *Steve Burton (Dylan McAvoy, The Young and the Restless) *Scott Clifton (Liam Spencer, The Bold and the Beautiful) *'Eric Martsolf (Brady Black, ''Days of our Lives)' *Dominic Zamprogna (Dante Falconeri, ''General Hospital) 2015 *Scott Clifton (Liam Spencer, The Bold and the Beautiful) *'Chad Duell (Michael Corinthos, ''General Hospital)' *Kristoff St. John (Neil Winters, ''The Young and the Restless) *Jacob Young (Rick Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) 2016 *'Sean Blakemore (Shawn Butler, ''General Hospital)' *Steve Burton (Dylan McAvoy, ''The Young and the Restless) *Bryton James (Devon Hamilton Winters, The Young and the Restless) *Jacob Young (Rick Forrester, The Bold and the Beautiful) *Dominic Zamprogna (Dante Falconeri, General Hospital) 2017 *John Aniston (Victor Kiriakis, Days of our Lives) *'Steve Burton (Dylan McAvoy, ''The Young and the Restless)' *Chad Duell (Michael Corinthos, ''General Hospital) *Jeffrey Vincent Parise (Carlos/Joe Rivera, General Hospital) *James Reynolds (Abe Carver, Days of our Lives) 2018 *Wally Kurth (Ned Quartermaine, General Hospital) *Chandler Massey (Will Horton, Days of our Lives) *Anthony Montgomery (Dr. Andre Maddox, General Hospital) *Greg Rikaart (Kevin Fisher, The Young and the Restless) *'Greg Vaughan (Eric Brady, ''Days of our Lives)' 2019 *'Max Gail (Mike Corbin, General Hospital)' *Bryton James (Devon Hamilton, ''The Young and the Restless) *Eric Martsolf (Brady Black, Days of our Lives) *Greg Rikaart (Leo Stark, Days of our Lives) *Dominic Zamprogna (Dante Falconeri, General Hospital) Breakdown By Series *''All My Children'' - 27 Nominations / 5 Wins *''Another World'' - 7 Nominations / 0 Wins *''As the World Turns'' - 17 Nominations / 4 Wins *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' - 10 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 11 Nominations / 2 Wins *''The Edge of Night'' - 2 Nominations / 0 Wins *''General Hospital'' - 47 Nominations / 12 Wins *''Generations'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''Guiding Light'' - 23 Nominations / 6 Wins *''Love of Life'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''Loving'' - 3 Nominations / 1 Win *''One Life to Live'' - 16 Nominations / 1 Win *''Ryan's Hope'' - 5 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Santa Barbara'' - 7 Nominations / 3 Wins *''Search for Tomorrow'' - 2 Nominations / 1 Win *''The Young and the Restless'' - 30 Nominations / 6 Wins By Actor (nominations over 5) *Justin Deas - 7 *Jerry ver Dorn - 7 *Rick Hearst - 6 *Greg Rikaart - 6 *Kristoff St. John - 6 *Bradford Anderson - 5 *Ian Buchanan - 5 *Steve Burton - 5 *David Lewis - 5 By Actor (multiple wins) *Justin Deas - 4 *Steve Burton - 2 *Rick Hearst - 2 *Jonathan Jackson - 2 *Billy Miller - 2 *Jerry ver Dorn - 2 Youngest: Steve Burton and Chad Duell at 27 in 1998 and 2015 respectively Oldest: Larry Gates at 69 in 1985. Category:Daytime Emmys